


Team STRQ meets Ruby Rose

by Stardoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoom/pseuds/Stardoom
Summary: ( FYI Qrow and Summer are Ruby's parents, and Ruby knows. Also. I do NOT OWN the show RWBY.) Team STRQ was on a very dangerous mission, when they stumbled into old ruins left by the gods. The accidently  brought Ruby Rose  to the past. What will happened. Does the Branwen tribe like Ruby? Does Summer's family like Ruby? What will Ruby Do?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I do not own or have anything to do with RWBY, other than be a HUGE fan. I POSTED THIS ALREADY ON WATPAD, I AM GOING TO FINISH THE STORY HERE. I do not own any pictures. If I did own RWBY, then I would have Qrow be the father of Ruby and give more background story to Summer Rose and team STRQ. I was thinking that I could write a diffrent fanfiction for each members of team RWBY, so here's the "R" in RWBY. This is my first time writing a fanfic, EVER, so if you guys could comment on ways I could improve, then that would be helpful. Anyways hope you guys like this fanfiction.

___Qrows____POV____

" Alright team, after we kill all these grim, we'll start to head up more North then find a place to camp." Summer said as we were finishing the last few grim.

I looked over at my sister Raven, only to see she finish killing all the grim on the west side, I looked over at Tai only to see the same but on the east side. We started heading up North. it feels like hours. I'm getting tired of Tai trying to do puns. I'm getting tired of Raven yelling at Tai. Remind me again how they got together? How in the world will Raven tell the tribe that she is dating a moron. How will I tell the tribe that I'm dating Summer? They might kick me out because she's so shy and not willing to kill people and steal from them. They might even kill her.

We walked upon an old looking temple. It was made of stone, and had moss and vines on the stone. It was getting dark so we decided to explore the temple to find a room for us to sleep in. It felt like we walked for ages because we couldn't find any rooms.

While I was in my thoughts Raven pointed out weird pictures on the walls. Pictures of people, portals, and I think family trees? There were words on the walls, but in a language I've never seen before. Since it felt like we were walking for ages and we haven't gotten anywhere, we decided to sleep in the hallway.

THE NEXT DAY

" AAAAAHHHHH" I woke up to the scream of Summer.

" What's wrong Summer?" I asked.

" I think someone moved us. Somehow." 

" How?" We all asked in unison looking at Summer.

" I don't know, just look around you." She said freaking out a bit. 

We did what we were instructed, She was right. We were in a whole new place. I mean, It's still a temple, but there were no hallways, no pictures on the wall. Instead there were small little steps that lead to a glowing gorb, just like in the movies. The main problem is that I don't see any exits nor a way to come in. So how did we even come here?

" Summer, what do you think your doing?" I asked.

" Well. We won't know what it is until we take a closer look at it." She replied.

" Just don't touch it Summer, it might be a bomb or something." Raven said.

" To late Raven. I touched it, then my hand started to glow, and now it Says my name" 

Sure enough. " Summer Rose" was printed on the blue orb thing. Then I touched it.

" Qrow. Why did you touch it. It could be making a list of intruders or people to kill." Raven said.

" Look Raven. I don't know why I touched the orb. Ok. But nothing is happening. If a big grim does come to kill us, then We will just kill the grim, like we always do." I replied.

" Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen" 

A Robot voice said.

" uh oh" Tai said.

" Look now we all are going to die Qrow." 

" Woah, we are not going to die...I think" I replied in a know it all voice to my sister.

" Please be quite team. It said my name to."

" Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen" The voice said again " Parents of Ruby Rose, Uncle and Aunt to Yang Xiao Long," 

" Wait, what? I don't have a daughter and I'll never have one. Not with my luck anyways"

" Qrow maybe that's why she goes by Summer's last name"

" Whatever Tai."

" I also have a daughter!!! Wonder what she looks like? Will she have blond hair like me, or hair like her mothers. Who ever she is." 

" Tai. Shut up." 

" Daughter going to time travel, to this Timeline in 24 hours. Good luck" The voice said.

Then, we were teleported back to Beacon academy. I put my hand in my pocket only to find a note. It was a timer. It's magically counting down on the paper.

" What are we going to do now?" Tai asked

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find Ruby.

" What are we going to do?" 

" We should tell Professor Ozpin and are family's. Well me and Qrow's family anyway, sense it's our daughter who is coming."

Raven and I looked at each other. " Are you sure it's a good idea to tell my family. My family, if you need an remainder is a tribe. Thieves and murders. If she is weak then they will make fun of her, they might disown her before she is even born. She will already be disrespected because of me and my bad luck towards everything around me. They might disown me for something I didn't even do yet. Actually, I don't care if they disown me or not." 

Raven then said " No you are not going to be happy if you get disowned. Anyways, Your daughter will most likely be like you Summer, shy and and always cheerful. The tribe will not like her one bit." 

"Raven, Qrow. Cheer up. She is the daughter of TWO team STRQ members. There is no way she is weak. Let's go tell Ozpin. He might have an idea to how to stop this from happening."

I gave Raven a wary look before heading to the headmaster's office.

______________________________________________________

" Hello team STRQ. How was the mission?" Ozpin asked.

" Uncompleted." Summer said.

" Ozpin we have a problem." Tai said.

" While on are mission, we found a temple. We explored it, Qrow and Summer touched an orb thing, it said there names, said there future daughter and now there is a paper counting down the time, for when she is coming." 

" And we don't know where she will be, when she comes." I added on to Raven. I showed the paper to Ozpin. 

" Hm" Ozpin said scratching his chin " I'll do some research on this situation. I am pretty sure that the future daughter will have to be here, though. Do you know her name?"

" Yup!" Summer said with the biggest smile on her face " Ruby, Ruby Rose."

" Ruby Rose." Ozpin mufiled. " That means I'll have to get ready a dorm for her. Is it ok for it to be close to your room? So you can help keep an eye on her."

" Sure thing Ozpin. Is it ok to tell are family's?" Summer asked.

" Sure. If you want to. You don't have to though. I'm not going to force you."

_______________________________________________

In Our Dorms

" Yay!!!" Summer yelled with one fist in the air. " I'm really excited to meet her. I wonder what she's going to look like? How do you think she is going to act?" She screamed in the phone to her dad. 

When Summer was finished talking to her dad, she hung up and looked at me.

" Are you going to tell the tribe, Qrow?"

" Nope. I won't they'll probably think I've gone crazy." 

" Alright then, How about we decorate her dorm room?"

" Sure we have nothing to do in the meantime sense are mission was interrupted, and Ozpin lets us off a day if we just came back from a mission."

" You forgot Qrow, that sense this happened, we will probably not have to go to class!" Tai added in excitement and a big smile carved in his face.

" Good. That means I could sleep all week." Raven said as she hopped on her bed.

" Then, you do that, the rest of use could decorate Ruby's room, which means SHOPPING!!!" 

" On second thought, I have to do training Sum, You have you two." 

" I also have to do something." I started to say, but Summer cut me off " No you don't. TO THE MALL!!" She yelled excitedly.

Goodbye room. I my not see this room in three days.

________One__Week__Later_________________________

" There, Finally finished. See Qrow it wasn't that bad. Right." 

" Your right Summer. It wasn't that bad. It was way worse." 

" Qrow!" Summer said puffing her cheeks out really cutely.

" I was joking, just joking Summer." I then kissed her on the lips. She blushed instantly. Its cute when that happens. " By the way. The paper with the timer on burnt in my and hand a couple days ago. I think she may be here already."

" Well then let's leave ozpin the rest of our team a note and go look for her right away."

_________Ruby's Pov______________________

Its been a week lost in this place. This world. I remember being on a mission with team RWBY, team RNJR, Oscar/Ozpin, and my father Qrow ( Basically where volume 6 left off on, but in this version Qrow is Ruby's dad. This theory has not been established in volume 6). I'm in this new yet familiar place. I concluded that I went back in time because A, there is STRQ merch everywhere and I mean everywhere. People are acting like they are beyonce or some big singer. What kind of huntsman have merch. What if I want to have merch.B, This town is preparing for new years and say's a date that has already passed. To confirm this I'm heading to beacon to see if the school not broken in pieces. I am hoping that I don't see my mother. But first before I leave, I'm getting my chocolate chip cookies and milk from a cafe nearby. If they have one. 

Looking around, they don't. This is depressing. Who doesn't have a cafe in there town? I can't even get hot chocolate now. First impressions are not that great. I wonder what mom was like in beacon? I need to get a map and leave this place. 

When I got the map, I covered my head with my red hood and went north.


End file.
